I trusted them and they betrayed me
by Daneo2121
Summary: summary inside as always please R&R rated T for swearing
1. summary and prequel

**Disclaimer**; All that I own is the story. The characters belong to MindCrack and Minecraft belongs to Mojang.

**Short summary**; One of the guys of the MindCrack server has been betrayed. He has gone to the dark side and wants revenge on the people who betrayed him, with two people in particularly in mind. Someone from outside the server has also been betrayed and they also want revenge. In order to get what they want, they must team up and work together to get back at the rest of the server, but are both after two particular people. Who are these revenge seeking masterminds? Which two people are there main targets? Once their secrets are reveled, who will side with them? Who will remain against them? Will anybody be allowed to stay neutral in this impending war, or will they all be dragged into this madness? Who and what caused the betrayal in the first place? And will it be resolved fast or will it stretch out over time?

**WARNING!** May contain spoilers for future MindCrack server episodes and server ideas, I **_DID NOT _**

mean to steal any ideas. It was probably just coincidence.

**Prequel**

**The MindCrack server**-**Deep Underground, somewhere around level 16**-**Unknown persons' Point of view**

One man wondered around deep down in the earth, looking for diamond for a pickaxe to get obsidian for an enchantment table. Usually, he was a happy, go-lucky fella, but today he found out something that made him so sad, hurt, and alone that most mob would take pity on him. "I can't believe they did that to me" he said to himself. "I thought they were my friends and they do this to me. I've never stolen from them, my pranks have never gone to far, and I never killed any one without a reason and that was how they repay me?" As the night continued on and he thought about it more, his feelings of sadness and hurt slowly dissolved and were replaced with feelings of anger and rage. "How dare they do this to me" he yelled in rage "Two people I thought were my friends and they betrayed me, and when everyone else found out but me not a single one came and told me what happened and instead left me to find out on my own." After that, he manage to calm down a bit, or at least enough to stop yelling.

" If they thought they could get away with this and I wouldn't find out, they were mistaken. I will get my revenge on those two and all the others with them." Continuing his journey in the dept of the world, he started thinking of how he would get back at them. "How will I do it?" he asked himself "maybe I blow them up with T.N.T, no I'm no etho, or maybe I could suffocate them with sand, no that's not good enough. I need something evil, something diabolical, something worth talking about, and something..." His words were suddenly silenced as he heard the distant sound of something walking over gravel, he turned around just in time to see half a dozen creepers pour out of a small side cave, but before they could even walk a single block he killed them all in a single sword slice. "Fuck you sons of a bitch" he yelled out loud "now how will I get my revenge?" He looked at the bodies of the creepers as he thought and an idea struck him. "I think I have my plan I wanted" he said as he looked closer at the bodies. "Yes, I think I have my plan" he said with typical creepy smile. He had found what he was looking for so he started heading for the surface. "Yes, ready or not, I'm coming for all of you bastards."

**Meanwhile**

**The MindCrack server**-**Town Hall**-**No Point of View**

Most of the guys had sat down for a late supper after a long day of hard work. "Now before we eat, I would like to say a couple of things and thank yous" Guude said. "Fine but make it quick, I'm starving" Baj said. Guude smiled and looked at him and said "alright Baj, I would just like to say you all worked really hard to day and I know your all sore and tired, but you all do your best and I'm proud of you and to play with you guys and the other who aren't here right now and..." "pick it up Guude I'm hungry too" said Pyro. "Hold on almost done" Guude said "and I would just like to thank you all for coming here and I would like to especially thank Bdoubleo for preparing tonight dinner." Guude looked at the annoyed and sad faces of his friends smiled and said "alright I'm done ranting on, Bdubs, Generik, bring out the dinner." As by request, the B-team appeared from the kitchen, pushing two carts filled with covered plates and a couple bottles. "Alright lady and yentalemen, dinner is a served" said chef Bduds. "Awesome, whats on the menu tonight, Bdubs?" asked Pyro. Bdubs smiled and said "tonight, my dear friend, we have your choice of ..." Bdubs removed one cover from the cart "a freshly seasoned and grilled steak" he removed another "pork chop" another "or fried chicken." The chef smiled when he saw his friends drooling over his cooking skills. "With a side of bread and ether" he removed another cover "a baked potato" and another "or some juicy carrots and for desert" he removed the last three covers "ether pumpkin pie or cake and some cookies and to drink" he pointed to the bottles on the cart. "Two of the finest wines in MineCraftia." By the time he had finished, everyone practically had a river flowing from their mouths. "Boneapitie, everyone" said Bdubs, who proceeded to sit down and everyone dug into the delicious food. "I must say you have out done yourself again Bdubs" Guude said as he was eating. Everyone else agreed and continued eating all they could, that is everyone except pause, who had barely gotten anything on his plate to start and was just push it around on his plate. Everyone was too busy eating to notice except for Etho, who sat across from Pause, etho saw pause and asked him "Pause, whats wrong? You've hardly touched your food." Pause looked up at Etho and said "I don't know man, I just have a bad feeling something that something bad's gonna happen" As Pause said that, a blood curling sound pierced through the air and scared everyone. "What was that?" asked Guude, "I don't know" said Bdubs, "sounded like a cross between a ghast and a zombie" said generikb. Etho looked at Pause and said "pause, you know how you said something bad was gonna happen?" Pause looked at him and in a scared voice said "Yeah?" Just then a gust of wind blew out all the lights except for a few glowstone blocks, sending everyone into near complete darkness. "I think you hit the nail right on the head" said Etho


	2. Authors note

**Just a quick update **

**This story is actually the third story of a trilogy, so I won't be updating this one for a while until I get the second one done and that one won't get started until Fight for the Love of the First Lady is complete. So don't be upset with me, I just put out the pre-log because if I didn't do right away I'd forget it and I would be kicking myself if that happened.**

**So once the first 2 stories are done this one will continued.**

**Thanks for your understanding!**


End file.
